Damn Prussia!
by Rhen Nightshade
Summary: “Oh, really?” Austria murmured with feigned disinterest, raising the cup of tea to his lips for a careful sip. “And what makes you say that?” - “Because,” Prussia smirked triumphantly, “every time I walk into the room you undress me with your eyes.”


**Damn Prussia.  
****Prompt: **_"Oh, really?" Austria murmured with feigned disinterest, raising the cup of tea to his lips for a careful sip. "And what makes you say that?" - "Because," Prussia smirked triumphantly, "every time I walk into the room you undress me with your eyes."  
_**Rated M for: Swearing, toys, and yaoi on the World Conference Table. And Austrian Domination.  
****This is another fill for the prompt given to me by elepaio – And she specifically stated that if I went that far, it was to be on the world conference table with Austria on top.**

* * *

Prussia did stupid things all the time.

But this, by far, was the pinnacle of his stupidity.

Austria did his best to ignore the hand resting on his thigh. Just leave him alone, he thought, Prussia'll eventually get bored. Just… keep looking at Germany. Just listen to what he's saying. The stupid albino's attention span isn't that long.

The hand crept higher. Austria ignored harder. This was a _world meeting_. He was doing his best to take notes, to understand what other people were saying, to not pay attention to the idiot who was currently sitting next to him, smirking, scarlet eyes slits of glee that other people just ignored because it was just like Prussia to be like that.

What was Prussia doing here, again?

Still higher. Austria's eyes narrowed in anger. He was going to beat Prussia over the head if that hand decided to move anywhere but _away_. He was in no mood to deal with the idiot now. As if sensing his (malicious) thoughts, Prussia didn't move – up or down. Oh well. It was an improvement.

With his best attempt at not scowling, Austria looked back up the table at Germany – Oh, wait, America was up now. Damn Prussia!

Austria scribbled faster, eyes skipping over the other's papers to take missed notes. Just like Germany, to say so much of importance in such little time. More importantly, in that little time when Austria's mind was on the idiot.

Of course, America really didn't have anything to say that was bright at the beginning (and knowing America, it would last through the next 80% of his speech, nonsense about heroes and, um… robots), so Austria really didn't have to bother too much with paying attention closely. Germany, on the other hand…

Skitch, skitch, ski- the hand was _twitching_. Austria's eye also twitched in response, anger beginning to seep from his body in a dark purple aura. Said aura made its way to Prussia, who (by some questionable miracle on both parts) managed to totally ignore it. That, or he didn't feel it at all. Then again, it was Prussia, which meant that missing extremely obvious things was always a possibility.

It moved higher. Austria's hand jerked in irritation, leaving an ugly black smudge in its stead. He turned to glare at Prussia, slowly lifting the pen as to not mess his papers up further. Still, though, nothing important was being said so… He could spare a few seconds to stare daggers at the other.

Prussia smiled, the picture of innocence. At least, it would be if it wasn't Prussia. He withdrew his hand, almost humming with the childish blamelessness he now displayed. Austria nearly sighed in relief, turning back to the front, almost certain that Prussia had had his fun but-

Fingers brushed his crotch, teasing and rubbing little circles. Austria hissed, almost snarled, setting his head in his hands and dropping the pen before he had a chance to break it into a thousand itty bitty pieces. Turning to glare again, eyes slits of violet, a dark shadow seemed to set over Austria. His angry aura flooded out, causing some of the nations to shiver as it brushed them. Even Russia seemed, for a second, to look mildly nervous when it passed over him.

America shuddered, his words (halfway through a speech on global warming) faltering when it finally reached him.

"A- And-" He coughed, clapping his hands together, shaking as much as Latvia after a week-long stay at Russia's house. "Early recess! Let's take an early recess, alright? Ha, ha, ha… " He was the first one to leave, out the door before anyone even thought of objecting. Then again, they really didn't want to stay in the same room as… That _aura_.

"We'll resume this in an hour, da?" Russia asked innocently, looking around. People nodded at once, not to argue with the biggest nation in the world.

Eventually, Prussia stood as well, sauntering out of the room with the gusto of someone utterly filled to the brim with self-confidence. It amazed Austria, sometimes, at how much the albino could ignore blatant fact.

_Stupid Prussia_. Austria rifled his papers almost angrily, breathing deeply, slowing his pulse and with it, his anger. It was quite inappropriate, to lose his temper like that in the middle of a meeting. _Calm down. Don't kill Prussia. Idiot Prussia. No, wait, hey, CALM!_

"Ah, Austria?" England's voice broke through his (failing attempt at non-malicious) thoughts. "I noticed you were kind of… A little stressed during the meeting." A little stressed? A _little_?! Understatement of the year!

"Somewhat. It's fine now." Idiot Prussia. No, wait, he's supposed to be _calming down_.

England chuckled dryly. "Well, if you decided that you're still a little, ah… _angered_, here." Previously unnoticed, he set a cup and saucer down on the table. "Chamomile. No caffeine, really. It always calms me down after America has been acting especially stupid. It might help."

And then the emerald-eyed nation left, leaving only the cup behind.

Austria was a little scared of the tea – Well, who wouldn't be? It was food (Or close to it). From _England_ – but gathered it up anyway. After all, America drank this and he was still alive. And he also hadn't died from England's angry hands yet. It couldn't hurt to try. Maybe it would calm him down, after all.

So he sat down and crossed his legs (the perfect gentleman), reaching for a tentative draught.

_Not that bad, really_. Austria thought, taking another sip – A slow one, it was hot. _Light, bittersweet, almost woody…_ All the same, calming. And that's all he needed.

Austria leaned to the left, flicking open the closest person's notes: Switzerland's. Not as reliable as Germany's, but the blonde would kill him if he messed up their perfect order in any way. Switzerland's, though, was second-best, orderly, put together with care seeing as he also had to take care of Lichtenstein and couldn't think of messing things up because it would hurt her.

Not even five minutes later, Prussia sauntered back into the room. In one hand, a beer. In the other, he held – Oh, _God_ – A chocolate-flavored condom.

"I know you wa~nt me!" Prussia almost sang, biting the corner of the package with a grin that could rival a fox's.

"Go away." Austria grumbled, feeling his anger start to creep back. "You're an idiot."

"Aw, Roddy, you don't mean that!" Prussia grinned, setting his beer down and leaning on the table, dangerously close to someone's notes.

"Oh, really?" Austria murmured with feigned disinterest, raising the cup of tea to his lips for a careful sip. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because," Prussia smirked triumphantly, "every time I walk into the room you undress me with your eyes." He went on to gesture in the air, condom held securely between index and middle fingers. "Of course, I know that you, along with the rest of the world, can't resist my awesome-"

That did it. Something in Austria snapped, even as he calmly set the tea down and glanced at the clock. No one would even think of coming near for at least a half-hour while they waited for Austria's aura to dissapate. He was going to teach Prussia a lesson he would never forget.

"I'm the one undressing the other with my eyes?" He asked quietly, standing. His eyes narrowed just the slightest amount as he slowly made his way over to Prussia. "Who was it that couldn't keep their hands to themselves? Who was it that followed the other to a world meeting? And who was it, Prussia, who now is so desperate that they bring _this_," Austria was inches away from the albino now, somehow, and reaching to pluck the condom from his fingers, "out for show?"

Prussia couldn't speak. Too close, too low, just the feel of Austria being like this, so near – Since when was Austria this damn alluring?

"Well?" Austria almost breathed, the ghost of touch just barely making itself known to Prussia. He leaned forward so that Prussia was pressed against the table, bringing the condom to his lips in an almost thoughtful manner. "Who?"

Mein Gott, what had Prussia done?! What had he just unleashed? Something unbearably sexy, but…

About to answer, Prussia gasped as the hand that had been grasping the condom (Now being held in Austria's teeth, almost mocking Prussia for even thinking about showing it off) darted down between Prussia's legs, startling a gasp from the albino as it began to move. Strong and firm, it caressed what could only be felt through Prussia's pants.

"Who?" Austria frowned, an almost perfect display of disdain. He picked up speed, pressing and rubbing with an almost uncaring desire. His next question slightly more forced, "Who was it, Prussia?"

Prussia really was unable to answer, any words he may have been trying to utter choking in his throat as each sensation made its way to his brain.

"I'll stop unless you tell me, Prussia."

If there was anything Prussia wanted less at this moment, it was for Austria to stop doing whatever sinful things he could, would, and will do. "Me! Me, me, it was me!"

Austria smirked, the condom falling from his lips. "Good boy, Prussia. Just what I wanted to hear."

Pressing himself forward onto the silverette as to keep him down, he grabbed Prussia's hair and crashed their mouths together, forcing his tongue past the other's lips to lap, explore, and taste.

Prussia moaned into the kiss, feeling a hand slide up his shirt while the other continued to treat his forming – No, wait, scratch that forming – erection. The hand up his shirt flicked over a nipple and then, as if on a whim, rolled it between thumb and index finger – _hard_.

Prussia cried, unused to this contact, back arching, unwillingly breaking the kiss. Scheisse! Forget the damn "alluring" – when had Austria become so fucking _aggressive_?!

"So you like that?" Austria did it again, moving his head to Prussia's shoulder as the albino's ruby eyes glazed over in a loss of thought, breath coming from parted pale lips in gasps and pants. Wanton, yes, but delicious. "What about…?"

Prussia panted, fingers gripping the table as if for dear life as Austria worked his way down the other's neck, kissing and sucking and biting all the while those devil hands just played around, teasing and taunting and wonderful but just not _enough_.

"More… _Ah_, more!" He had meant it to sound like a command, really, he did! He was too awesome for begging. But, somehow, it sounded much, much more like a plea than how he'd intended. Oh well, it didn't matter – Nothing mattered as long as he got more. _More_. So he whispered, lusty, wanting, "Please… Please, more."

"Hmn." Sometime during Prussia's many, many moments of distraction, Austria had managed to unbutton the albino's shirt and now simply breathed on Prussia's snow-dark skin, teasing. So goddamn teasing! "More? More _what_, exactly, my lovely Prussia?"

Dammit. Prussia groaned, head falling back to display a lovely neck, just there for biting. Apparently, Austria was still mad at him for… For… He couldn't remember what for. He shook his head fiercely, unwilling to say the words out loud. Austria knew what he wanted, for God's sake, why wouldn't he just _give it to him_?!

Austria smirked – Oh, sheisse, he was so fucking close that Prussia could _feel_ those unsatisfying lips twist upward in a haughty smile – and his breath came in tantalizing puffs that made Prussia want to simply _scream_ in frustration. But he didn't, knowing Austria would take it the alternate way and remove himself even further: Exactly the opposite of what Prussia craved, what he wanted, what he, _damn it!_, needed!

"It seems that you don't know what it is that you want more _of_…" Austria hummed, drawing away, causing Prussia to emit a keening moan of displeasure. "Then I suppose I'll just have to find out myself. How tedious."

Fingers skidded over Prussia's chest, nails scraping at newly sensitive skin and pausing to circle on areas that made Prussia moan. "This?" Then the hand dipped lower, sliding into Prussia's boxers, tracing perfect, sharp nails over his yearning hard-on. Prussia bucked into the grip, whimpering when the action caused Austria to remove his hand with a last, quick caress. "Or that? Or maybe…" He leaned down, biting and sucking, harshly and powerfully, up and down the side of Prussia's body, enough to startle gasping pants from the albino.

But it was over all too soon, Austria looking almost sadistically quizzical, waiting for Prussia to answer – if he would. Hands and mouth to himself once more, he removed his glasses and jacket, slowly, painfully slowly. His cravat followed, then his shirt was unbuttoned halfway, all the while he looked at the albino through lidded eyes.

"Which one do you want, Prussia?" Low again, seductive, alluring.

"Th- the second one." Prussia blushed – No, he was flushed from the heat. He neither stutters nor blushes! He's too awesome for that… right?

A light, breathy chuckle escaped Austria's lips as he turned back to face Prussia, shirt loose and hands creeping down the other's pants. He found the aching length with ease, proceeding to rub, caress, and most importantly (to Prussia) to pump – Up, down, gentle fingers sliding over the heated flesh in just the right ways to cause Prussia to writhe under him in pleasure.

Sometime in that, Prussia reached out to grab Austria's face, pulling them together for a heated, passionate, hungry kiss. He tastes like tea, Prussia thought, an herbish taste mingled with the deeper, stronger taste that was just simply _Austria_. Tongues wrapping around each other, each attempting to force entry into the other's mouth while struggling to breathe.

Eventually, of course, it was Austria that pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two before it broke, shining on their lips and making the other wish to take them once more.

"Impatient~" The aristocrat hummed, pressing himself closer. If that were even possible, that is.

"When ha- have I ev- _Ah!~_ ever _waited_ for anything?" Prussia's voice was broken, laced with little moans and pants of pleasure. It was amazing he could even speak, Austria thought for a second. But just then, as if to prove his point, Prussia shoved his hands into Austria's usual violet pants and black-silk boxers to treat Austria with just as much attention he was receiving. He even managed to grin in triumph as Austria's face fell, moaning with the sudden attention.

Panting, flushed, hot, "Who gave you permission to invade my vital regions?" Austria finally growled, swatting Prussia's roaming hands away. Eyes narrowed in a slight semblance of annoyance, he slammed the albino into the table with a dominant rage, sending various and currently unimportant papers flying. "I'm going to be invading _yours_."

Overwhelmed with feeling, it took a few moments for Prussia's lust-hazed mind to understand exactly what had been said as his hips had begun to roll and thrust of their accord, seeking more attention than they were currently getting.

"Oh fuck no! H-" The rest of that sentence was swallowed by a loud moan as Austria rubbed especially hard. "I- _I_ do the invading!" But _fuck_ if it didn't sound hot. He'd never been dominated like this before, no… But still…

Austria, still restraining the albino, leaned down to tug at his pants. "You aren't exactly in a position to be making any demands, Prussia."

And before he could protest, Austria had taken all of Prussia's heated erection into his mouth.

_Scheiße__!_

A wordless, passionate cry fell from Prussia's lips as his legs fell from under him, all of his weight supported by the table thank Gott he had been on it and oh _fuck_ that didn't matter anymore, sheisse, when did Austria get so fucking-

A sinful, skillful tongue, under the cloaking warmth of Austria's breath and slick mouth, wrapped around and flicked along Prussia's dripping length. His head bobbed up and down, taking more and more in, never setting up a steady rhythm as to keep Prussia guessing and exited. Prussia, somewhere in his mind where conscious thought still reigned, wondered where the hell Austria ever learned to deep-throat.

Fingers forced the albino's hips to stop thrusting into his wet mouth, keeping him down and still even as teeth lightly drug over the heated, sensitive, yearning skin. Prussia whined, whimpering, head twisting left and right and left again as he tried to push up again, but Austria was much stronger than he looked.

Suddenly – and not gently in the least – Austria pulled away and around to bite Prussia's hip, a warning accompanied with a wild, animalistic growl. _Down_.

Prussia's fingers scrabbled wildly at the desk, the albino not caring at all as papers and documents crumpled and flew under the wild ardor. In a few seconds, he tried to pull at Austria's hair, to bring the wandering brunette back to his aching, needing erection, to feel that heat again, but Austria's hands – removed now from Prussia's hips – still wouldn't allow the ruby-eyed man any semblance of control.

The ghost of lips – in the form of hot, moist, tantalizing breath – teased the aching length with a lying promise. The promise of more, more which was decidedly not granted to him.

"You want me back here?" Austria asked huskily, the words just barely making their way past the barrier that was lust in Prussia's current state of mind. How Prussia could hear at all, he had no idea. "Back on your vital regions, licking and sucking and biting- just for you? Lapping up your fluids, tasting you and only you? Is that was you want?" The sinful words fell from Austria's lips, a rarity for the well-spoken nation.

Yes, oh _Gott_ yes, but too far lost in lust to speak, a whimper and a nod were all that Prussia could possibly manage for an answer.

A breathy, low chuckle. "Then beg me."

Prussia writhed, shaking his head, silently pleading. He would not beg, he could not beg, no, no, no-

Each heavy breath, as if calculated, fell on a separate place on Prussia's skin, tantalizing swearing that there were more but also mocking and unfulfilling. One on his thigh, one at the base of Prussia's cock, one on the head, just enough promise for-

Oh, _fuck it all_!

"Lutsch mich, berühr mich, befriedige mich!" Prussia nearly screamed, his tongue falling to the words he knew instinctively. He was nearly going mad, driven there first-class by the tease whose name was Austria – No, wait, "Roderich, bitte! Bitte, bitte, bitte, Ich bitte dich! _Please_!"

Words were not his answer, but rather a smirk and the return of those sinful, merciless lips and that quick, not-so-innocent tongue. Roderich refused to take it into his mouth again, simply trailing up and down the length with his tongue, licking and nipping and each time he reached the head, delivering a sharp suck. Each pass, each simple gesture was driving Prussia – _Gilbert_ – Closer and closer to the blissful oblivion of orgasm.

Moans turned into high-pitched keening, his head tilted back to expose a pale, bitable neck, his hips strained to lift, Gilbert whimpering as his muscles tensed – He was so close, so damn, fucking _close_-

Roderich's nimble pianist fingers suddenly wrapped around the base of his twitching cock as he sucked and licked the head. And then somehow, in some time, his mouth made its way back to Gilbert's and they met in a tangle of tongue and teeth. Somewhere in the farthest reaches of Gilbert's mind that still was coherent, he thought vaguely, Roderich still tastes like tea – now overlain with a new taste, besides his own, the taste of Gilbert himself. But how he was growling himself, seeking friction, needing more – _more!_

"Mehr…" The word was a plea falling from Gilbert's lips the second he could interject anything, escaping before he could stop it. "Mehr, bitte! _Bitte!_"

"Noch nicht." Roderich growled in return, biting and dragging Gilbert as to slam into the table with a dominance that few to none had ever seen. "You will cum when I permit you to."

Finger traced the albino's lips almost gently before pushing their way in as Roderich smirked haughtily. Leaning down to whisper in Gilbert's ear, tongue flicking out every few seconds for a lap of nearby skin just because it was there, "First, Prussia… No, _Gilbert_…" In, out, in, out, he'd started to move his fingers, "I am going to fuck you."

Again, harder, in and out and in and out and in again, slick with saliva, Gilbert did his best to hurry the process along with his own sucks and licks and bobs of his head. At this point it didn't fucking matter who the hell topped – Just as long as the release, bliss, oblivion, was given!

"Well then, Gilbert~" Roderich purred, finally deeming enough as enough and pulling his fingers away. He lightly prodded the albino's entrance, as teasing as everything else he'd done already. "I'll let you decide – How do you want it, hmm?" Oh, _now_ he was being nice?

"I- Don't- Fucking- _Care_!" Gilbert hissed, writhing enough to impale himself on the brunette's fingertips – Not entirely, because the tease had pulled back some. "Just- Hurry _up!_"

Roderich laughed, pushing now, ignoring the wince from the albino and beginning to scissor his fingers, spreading Gilbert for what was to come. The albino whimpered under him, trying to thrash for more – _mehr_ – but finding nothing. Roderich clicked his tongue, leaning down to bring the other into a heated kiss, the nails on his free hand raking down Gilbert's exposed chest.

He was just close enough, Gilbert snarled in his mind, that he couldn't touch himself – Roderich would feel it, and then, _fuck_, probably stop almost everything!

And then Roderich's fingers oh-so lightly brushed _that spot_ and Gilbert jerked upwards, a small spurt of white escaping him. Desperate for more, he slammed back down, forcing those fingers to hit it again and again, until the return of Roderich's other hand at the base of his erection stilled his motions.

The violet-eyed nation growled, withdrawing his fingers from the man under him.

"Turn over. Hands on the table, feet on the floor." Gilbert, eager, didn't question the command, simply and quickly doing so.

As he shed his pants, Roderich noted something – a bottle – on the floor with Gilbert's discarded pants and, almost sadistically (In Gilbert's own opinion), he slowly bent to pick it up. Chocolate lube.

"What's with you and chocolate today?" A question that seemed so innocent – Except for the context.

"Who the fuck cares?!" Gilbert almost yelled, weak against the table, panting, slowly going mad. "Just… Fick mich!" A pop met his ear, music, the noise of the bottle opening.

And then he could hear the smirk in _his_ Roderich's voice. "Of course I will."

For a second, a tortuous second, Roderich's slick cock pressed at Gilbert's opening. But then he was in, sheathed to the base.

And Gilbert _screamed_.

The feeling of being filled, of being torn, of being taken – Too much, just _too much!_ It throbbed, it burned, but most of all – Oh fuck was it _good_, sending spires of need, of reckless pleasure up his spine.

Without pause – Not even waiting until Gilbert was used to the sensation, Roderich continued, thrusting again and again, quickly and harshly, taking great pleasure in each moan, cry, scream, and whimper that his silverette lover released into the wood of the table.

Papers flew into the air as Gilbert's hands drug along the wood, some tearing as he clawed and thrashed in passion, in fervor, the ardor of the moment sending arcs of wanton need into each and every moment.

Roderich, overtaken with the tight heat, barely managed to pull Gilbert's head up, tugging at his hair so that he was able to suck and bite at the neck, slowly lapping his way higher and higher until he was at his jawline, then at the silverette's lips, which he bit at with a slow, lusty need – Quite unlike the quick, reckless movements of the rest of his body.

Tongue slipping past pale lips, he relished the deep flavor that was Gilbert, Gilbert who was panting so badly that they could barely keep the kiss, trails of saliva escaping down the pale man's jaw, harshly gasping past a pool of his own juices that Roderich strangely, yet eagerly, lapped at with a heavy, lusty need. His fingers finally left their place restraining Gilbert's length and his nails scraped over the albino's chest, doing everything – everything and anything – to bring the ruby-eyed man to oblivion.

"Ro-" Gilber may have been about to pant, moan, but at that moment Roderich moved just a little, changing his angle and all even mildly and remotely coherent thought flew from him as Roderich slammed into his sweet, sensitive spot and he _screamed_, a cry that had no words but every meaning in the world. He couldn't breathe, he tried to cough, he tried to swallow – he couldn't focus long enough to do either, able only to gasp for air around the restricting saliva in his mouth.

Somehow, through his haze of wild ecstasy, and just barely, Gilbert heard Roderich smirk, heard his husky and wanton voice pant, "There?"

"_Yes!!_" Just barely, Gilbert formed the words in a loud, begging, wild cry. "Againagainagainagain_Again!_"

Hot, musky breath that smelled of tea and of sex and simply _themselves_, a wild forced kiss connected by desperate mouths and a aggressively pulled back head, thin trails of saliva connecting them when the need for air forced them apart, Roderich's hands – or maybe Gilbert's, he couldn't tell anymore – scratched down Gilbert's chest, eliciting gasps from the albino, moans that were swallowed with a need for everything and anything-

Roderich's free hand suddenly grabbed Gilbert's neglected erection, rubbing up and down, nails almost harshly scraping down the sensitive length and thumbing the head. Perfectly timed with his own thrusts, Gilbert nearly fell, supported only by the table beneath him.

So much, so fucking much, so damn powerful, just- Gilbert couldn't take any of it anymore!

For a second, just a second, Gilbert saw a blinding white and he choked on air, or maybe he would have if he had any but it was being swallowed by Roderich's own eager desire, so maybe it was his tongue he felt but he was stealing all semblance of air from either.

Somehow, some way, he felt new heat – could he even feel any hotter? – New, strange, a liquid heat that filled him utterly and entirely. Then his body convulsed, hips pushing backwards as his back snapped to an arch like a bow, pulling away from Roderich unwillingly, and a howl forced itself into existence, arms reaching up and backwards to pull his lover's head close to himself as he suddenly realized that the howl was a name:

"Ro-der-_ich_!"

Delicious syllables of unadulterated passion and desire, music to Roderich's ears, delicious music that he tried desperately to swallow with a need to keep it – forever.

Unable to hold himself back, not after hearing his name said like that, Roderich released all that he had into Gilbert's weak, trembling body, kissing and licking and biting his silverette counterpart.

Panting, passionate, they almost separated, twisting to face each other and stare, faces flushed with the heat of the now, lips shining and eyes lidded. Seconds turned into minutes as they lay on the table they had fallen on sometime, neither sure when, too weak to do much more else.

Then Roderich sighed, smirking, disentangling himself quite unwillingly but doing so all the same.

"Such a mess." He chuckled, bringing his white-covered hand to his mouth as to clean it off. "Very much like you. Perhaps you should try to get yourself in order…"

Gilbert's mind, on the other hand, had short-circuited for the time being as he processed what he was seeing. _Fuck_ was that hot.

Roderich lapped his hand clean, slowly and deliciously sprawling over the table and already shredded documents, violet eyes moving to glance at the clock. So much time had passed… It seemed so fast.

"You should clean yourself up, Prussia." Austria sat back up, slowly standing, bending over to gather discarded articles of clothing and pushing his hair back into some semblance of order. "We've wasted much time already, and I know just how long you take to get ready for… anything."

"How… the hell… the _fuck_-" Prussia panted, still lying back on the mahogany, not really caring that he was essentially naked on the World Conference Table. His scarlet eyes lazily watched Austria clean himself up, pulling one thing on after another, some sticking to his skin when they met the sheen of sweat that glistened over his body.

"I'm not quite sure." Austria paused halfway through replacing his jacket in thought, before shrugging and pulling it on all the way. Last of all to be replaced were his glasses, shining in the light, before he turned again to look at his spent lover. "Perhaps it's your fault. I remember being mad, then… Well, you see the aftereffects."

He smirked, weight shifting so that he was uncharacteristically placing a hand on his hip, the other held at his cheek thoughtfully. "Perhaps you make a good bottom, that's why. You were almost begging for it."

Prussia spluttered, the after-sex flush on his face being replaced with a real blush. "Do not! I'm too awesome for that!"

Austria turned away, smirking. "Right. Just keep telling yourself that."

"It's true!"

Austria grabbed the two sides of Prussia's open, sweat-drenched shirt and pushed their lips together, almost slowly, much more loving than all of their previous sex. Soft, gentle, meaningful.

"Shut up and put your clothes back on."

"J- ja."

* * *

Could the meeting drag on any more?

Prussia almost growled, arms folded resolutely in front of him, completely and utterly bored with the world. He just wanted to _go home_. He was sore now, aching up his back and up his spine. Ow…

Did they have to keep _talking_?!

The rest of the world had crept back in almost tentatively, in fear of _the aura_, but it was quite gone, replaced by a complacent, tea-drinking Austria.

Then the world got to witness an extremely rare event: Germany holding off on a scolding. About his papers. Some torn, some shredded, all spread over the table in a haphazard way. He automatically turned to shout at Prussia, as Austria was much too of a gentleman to shred important documents even when in an aura to rival Russia's. However, when he saw the smirk on Austria's face, the blush on Prussia's…

Well, he decided there and then that _he didn't want to know_.

So now, Prussia was waiting… Waiting… _Goddamn fucking meeting, end already!!!_

When it finally did, he was almost the first one out – Well, he would have been if something on the floor hadn't caught his roaming eye. With a devious, triumphant smirk, he plucked it from the ground and held it tightly in his hand, turning around again to find Roderich.

Who was alone, rifling things together, thanking England warmly for the tea. Hmn. Of course.

He was patient, waiting until Austria was alone, plotting…

He threw himself on his brunette lover, arms wrapping around the other's neck, ignoring the cry of surprise. He pulled Austria back, until violet eyes were staring into scarlet, upside-down eyes. He smirked again, flashing the chocolate condom between two fingers.

"You know, we never did use this…"

* * *

**OMG. I finished. My first lemon. Cue the fangirl squeal!!  
****I love my beta. She gives the best prompts.**

**And I know this was not in any way connected to the other fill of this prompt, but… It worked out better this way. Yay!!!  
****So… Yeah…  
****I'm going to, ah, stop rambling now. Yes, that sounds good.**

**_/Cough/_ Please review? Reviews are lovely and gifts of the gods…**


End file.
